The proposed research involves the design and critical evaluation of a multi-column, multi-detector, high resolution capillary gas chromatography system. The major objective is the development of an efficient user-oriented, automated system for metabolic profiling of urine in clinical laboratory applications. The initial dual-column manifold will be established using a single chromatograph oven. Time-programmed control of switching valves and relays will permit pneumatic heartcutting of peaks of interest, intermediate coldtrapping of components between columns, automatic reinjection into the second column and complete user control of flow, pressure, and temperature conditions. Urine profiling will focus on urinary acids, aldoses, and polyols that have been isolated as trimethysilyl, polyacetal and Wohl derivatives. Studies to be performed include column selection, the effects of experimental factors for dual column GC, standardization methods for quantitative analysis, identification of urine components using multidimensional retention information, and optimization of resolutional/time relationships.